


tied up

by peachydeacon



Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [11]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dom John Deacon, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Music Videos - Freeform, Smut, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), Suspension, my first time writing sub rog in dealor omg, radio ga ga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: john and roger find a rather creative use for the outfits from the radio ga ga music video.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862449
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	tied up

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends! so my prompts for this were "suspension" and "fashion choices" and i could Not get it out of my head!! tbh im not perfectly happy with the way i ended this one but oh well!! im doing my best. i hope you like it!!

roger looks at himself in the mirror quizzically. he looks fucking  _ ridiculous  _ like this. he can’t belive that his song that had become an international hit has been reduced to  _ this.  _ plasticy faux leather trousers that are far too tight and ridiculous red ribbons wrapped around his torso. freddie has the  _ worst  _ ideas sometimes.

he notices john entering the room in his peripheral, and his boyfriend comes up behind him, placing his chronically cold hands on roger’s waist. roger shivers at the touch, but he still leans back into john. the younger man provides a steady presence that makes roger feel incredibly safe, no matter how stupid he feels in what he may be wearing.

“sorry filming was rough today,” john murmurs, his lips just next to roger’s ear. roger squirms, fighting not to giggle at the sensation of john talking against his earlobe. it’s pleasantly ticklish, adding to the warm feeling of safety and happiness in his tummy.

“‘s okay,” roger sighs. “i just… didn’t really expect for these outfits to be in the video, y’know?”

“i know,” john replies, his voice low by roger’s ear. roger feels goosebumps break out on his skin, and he wonders if john can feel it where the red bandage-like excuse for a top has ridden up to expose his skin. “sometimes fred just has these ridiculous costume ideas, and, well… you know how he gets about what we wear.”

roger chuckles and decides not to mention how badly he’s wanted to do drag for a video since he got the idea in 1978 after john bought him panties as a gift.

john’s voice almost startles roger when the younger man begins speaking again. “however, i  _ do  _ think that maybe  _ these...”  _ john slips a finger under one of the strips of fabric stretched across roger’s torso and snaps it back against his skin as best as he can, given the stubborn lack of elasticity of the material. roger shivers. “...might be of some use to us, no?”

it takes roger’s brain a moment to catch up, but when it does, he whimpers and nods. “yeah,” he breathes, letting his eyes flutter shut, imagining himself suspended from the strategically placed hooks on their bedroom ceiling, tied there with the red strips of fabric that are currently stretched and wrapped around his chest. he feels arousal pooling low in his stomach at even the thought.

“good boy,” john coos before nipping at roger’s earlobe. the blonde arches back into his steady presence as his breath catches in his throat. “let’s get you out of these clothes then, yeah?”

roger nods, squirming as john’s hand drift down to the front of his trousers. he easily undoes them, pushing them down to roger’s knees and palming him through the skimpy silk panties he’d asked roger to wear that morning. they’re pretty and white with lace around the waistband and a little bow at the front. john palms his cock through them, and roger feels himself twitch under his touch. the bassist’s hands are so  _ big,  _ and he knows every inch of roger’s body so well it still shocks him, even after all these years. 

he melts into the touch, feeling his cock harden more and more with each passing moment. john is so gentle, always so good at knowing what roger loves and hates and can’t get enough of. the younger man slips his hand below the frilly waistband of the panties and thumbs over the head of the blonde’s cock, making him buck his hips into john’s hand and whine quietly.

then, as quickly as it had started, john is slipping his hand out of the waistband again and stepping back, tapping roger’s leg. it takes him a moment to realize john is gesturing to step out of the trousers, crouching down so he can help roger get them past his ankles. roger whines again, this time at the loss of contact, but john gently shushes him and murmurs, “c’mon, love. the quicker you’re out of these, the quicker we can get home.”

“fine,” roger huffs, stepping out of his trousers. john rolls his eyes at him affectionately at him, neatly folding the trousers and placing them on a chair by the mirror. then he’s next to roger again, feeling around for the end of the red fabric strip that’s been wrapped around him. the material is silky like his panties, and it feels nice against his skin despite how stupid he thinks he looks.

finally john locates where the silk has been tucked under itself around roger’s midsection and begins to carefully unravel it, wrapping it loosely around his hand as he goes. he’s going in circles around roger’s body that roger is tempted to complain are making him dizzy, just for the fun of it, but he keeps his mouth shut.

once he’s eventually got the rest of it off, john holds the fistful of fabric up triumphantly. “got it.”

roger grins lovingly at him, the tip of his tongue between his teeth as he tries not to giggle. “‘m proud of you, deaks,” he chuckles, unable to contain his affection, and despite the fact that he’s totally naked besides a pair of women’s underwear, the moment feels full of giddiness and warm love, completely dispelling the sexual tension for an instant.

“okay, come on, then. i really  _ do  _ want to get home,” john laughs. “if for no other reason than i’m hungry.”

roger scoffs, feigning indignance. “what, so seeing me tied up has lost its appeal now that leftovers are in the picture?”

“i didn’t say that,” john rebutes, raising an eyebrow at his partner. “although…”

roger laughs loudly, swatting john’s arm playfully before reaching into his bag for his regular clothes. he quickly pulls his sweater that he had borrowed (stolen) from john and wiggles into his jeans before slipping on his trainers.

“here, put this in the bag,” john mumbles absentmindedly, handing the red fabric wrapped around his hand to roger. the blonde wonders what’s in his mind that’s got him so distracted when his favorite sex-related topic is on the line (no pun intended, he chuckles to himself). 

once roger’s knapsack is zipped up, he slings it over his shoulder and taps john’s shoulder to get his attention again. the brunette snaps back to attention, seeming almost like his attention had completely evaporated the moment it wasn’t focused on roger.

“sorry,” john murmurs, shaking his head as if to clear it. his curly permed hair bounces prettily as he does, and roger is left completely breathless while he stares as john gives his explanation of why he drifted off. apparently, he had been wondering if the textile on its own would be strong enough to safely suspend roger or if they would need to combine it with something.

roger hardly takes in the words until john pins a, “y’know?” at the end of his sentence, at which point he nods.

“yeah. i mean, either way, we’re taking it,” roger reasons, his tone teasing. 

john laughs. “i suppose you’re right. however we use it, we’re stealing from the costuming department.”

roger’s mouth drops open, and this time he looks like he’s  _ actually  _ indignant. “well, we’ll return it!” he argues. john just quirks an eyebrow at him and shrugs.

“it depends on where the night takes us, my dear.”

♡♡♡

as it turns out, john had deemed the fabric on its own unfit to safely hold roger up, so he had wrapped it around their regular white rope that they use most often. it’s soft and supple, thousands of silken threads woven together to create a smooth, velvety cable that feels delicious against roger’s skin. they also have a black rope, one that john prefers when he’s the one being tied up like roger is now; it’s slightly less soft and a little thinner than the white one, though john isn’t immune to occasionally wanting to treat himself to using the plush cord that roger is suspended with right tonight. 

said white rope is now twisted delicately with the red silk that previously made up roger’s top and then tied delicately across the blonde’s chest in a star shape. his legs are folded behind him at the knees and tied to his waist, and his hands are tied behind his back to his ankles. he’s suspended from the ceiling with enough slack that john is at eye level with his chest.

roger is completely in bliss. despite how much he’ll adamantly deny that he likes teasing, when it comes right down to it, he  _ loves  _ it. he’s been tied up like this for hours, maybe, or at least that’s just how it feels. john’s been teasing through his panties, palming him and licking the head of his cock through the silk. he’s so hard it  _ hurts,  _ but he can’t get enough. he would be perfectly happy if the rest of his like was just  _ this,  _ tied up and teased until he can’t stand it.

“john,” he whines as the younger man spits on his cock through his underwear. it feels so good he almost can’t stand it, but he needs  _ more,  _ at least he does right now. the least john could do is at least pull the panties down.

“what is it, angel? you’ve had enough? are you going to start acting like a brat now that you’ve gotten impatient?” john taunts.

roger has always had a  _ thing  _ about being called a brat. he’s not sure if he loves it or hates it, because it makes his blood boil and his cock throb at the same time. he tries to form a growl, or at least a  _ hint  _ of something menacing, but it comes out as more of a half-formed whimper. john just laughs, sending sparks down roger’s spine. 

“alright, alright,” john chuckles condescendingly. “i’ll take them off. you don’t have to throw a fit.”

“john,” roger gasps again, squirming to the best of his ability when he’s bound like this. john smacks his thigh lightly, just a warning, but it still makes roger jolt.

john hooks his fingers in the waistband of the panties and pulls them carefully as far down roger’s thighs as he can manage. “look at that,” he coos. “you’re already leaking for me.”

when roger looks down, he realizes that john is  _ right,  _ he’s leaking precome all over himself. his breath catches as he fights not to moan at the sight. “fuck,” he gasps.

“so foul-mouthed,” john teases, tracing his first finger along roger’s jawline. his other hand teases the head of his boyfriend’s dick, flicking his thumb over the slit and collecting the fluid that’s gathering there. roger’s cock throbs.

“can you please just fucking get me off properly?” roger laments, and his voice is strained to even his own ears.

“brat,” john chides, but he wraps his hand around roger’s cock nonetheless, beginning to jerk him off.

roger throws his head back and gasps, attempting to squirm again. “feels so good,” he moans.

john chuckles. “i’ve barely even touched you, roger.” the blonde flushes.

“trust me,” the younger man continues. “i’m not even  _ close  _ to done with you."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave ur thoughts in the comments if u would like to!! also i take requests over on my [tumblr](https://peachydeacon.tumblr.com/) if you want to come hang out!!


End file.
